There's Always a First time for everything
by IamtheWalrus95
Summary: Jacobs hair has gotten a bit long and Reneesme doesn't quite like it. Will Jacob be able to save his long and gorgeous hair from being cut, or will Reneesme win the battle with her clever ways. Find out, ntains one spoiler from breaking dawn!


There's always a first time for everything. (A story of Jacob's epic hair cut…) This is my first fanfic so I kept it simple. I hope many of you like it and I hope that you also give good criticism on my writing skills so I can improve. Thank-you! --IamtheWalrus95

**Disclaimer—These wonderful characters are not mine. They are Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters from her wonderful book, Twilight.**

"Nessie, I don't think this is necessary," Jacob muttered in a nervous voice. He was trembling, not with anger but with fear.

Reneesme looked at Jacobs eyes in the mirror in front of them and then at the scissors she was holding in her hands. Jacob's eyes were pleading. His face was in a mask of terror. Reneesme pondered on what her decision was going to be._ Should I just cut his irritatingly long hair, or should I just let him keep it for now? Ugh, his face looks so scared; I can't do this to my Jacob!_

"Jacob, please don't make that face, your making me nervous!"

"Well, I'm pretty nervous myself Nessie," Jacob snapped back sourly. Reneesme had pushed him about getting a haircut and since Jacob refused to go to a hair dresser Reneesme decided to do it herself. Jacob was a strong person, but not strong enough to withstand the wrath of a girls expectations.

Reneesme ignored Jacobs's attitude and began to run a brush through his thick hair. After taking every knot out, she put the brush down and picked the scissors up. Jacob closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Reneesme carefully lifted a clump of Jacobs's hair, weaving her fingers through, trying to soothe him. She'd studied a few hair dressers do their jobs. Knowing what a quick learner she was, Jacob trusted her a bit more than a hair dresser.

"Here we go Jake. Please don't scream and run away," Reneesme teased. She slid the blades of the scissors smoothly through the thick brown hair of her patient. Jacob's eyes twitched and the veins in his arms popped out.

Reneesme waited for him to calm down before she cut another piece of his hair. His shoulders relaxed and his creased forehead smoothed out. Reneesme breathed deeply and slipped the scissors through. Getting the hang of it, she hummed a light tune as she snipped Jacobs's hair until it was above shoulder length. Jacob eventually opened his eyes and relaxed at the sight of his hair.

"Hey, this is not that bad," he said, a little more enthusiastic.

"Yes, it isn't that bad. But I'm not done yet." Reneesme dropped the scissors and took out what seemed like a heavy piece of machinery to Jacob. Then as Jacob looked closer he noticed that it was a rigid razor.

"No, no, no missy. I'm drawing the line here," Jacob said with a panic stricken voice, standing up and heading for the door of Reneesme's room.

Reneesme caught his arm and pulled him back facing her. She took Jacobs hands and held them; swaying their arms from side to side. Jacobs face turned puzzled. _What is she doing? _He thought. Reneesme was fully grown now and was about as strong as Jacob was. Jacob had a harder time releasing his hands from her tight hold than he did before when she was about the size of a nine year old.

"Jacob," Reneesme sang in a honey sweet voice, "Can you _please _let me finish cutting your hair." The expression on Reneesme's face burnt a hole through Jacob's heart.

Her milky brown eyes were sparkling and wide. Her lips luscious like ripened cherries. The bronze ringlets in her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders as she swayed her and Jacob's arms. Jacob bit his lower lip, trying not to give in. _Hold it together, Jacob. As cunning as her little guilt trip is, you can still resist this._

Reneesme stood there, holding Jacobs hands and waiting for his answer as he contemplated in his head. Jacobs brows were furrowed now as he stood there thinking. Reneesme was impatient and decided to give up, bowing her head and dropping his hands from her hold.

"Never mind Jake," she murmured her voice now gloomy and low. She dragged her feet to her door and opened it; gesturing her hand out the door.

_Oh no! Okay, fine. Just this once I give in. _"Wait, Nessie. I'm just scared, okay? I'm not used to short fur," Jacob explained desperately.

He smiled sheepishly and walked up to Reneesme, wrapping his arms around her for forgiveness. Reneesme laid her head on Jacob's broad chest and patted him on the back. She then raised her head standing on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Jacob blushed red through his russet coloured skin. She brought her hand up to his face and replayed what had happened, explaining to him that short fur could be good and that she doesn't get why a werewolf would be scared of such an idiotic thing.

"You're right Nessie," Jacob said in a determined voice. He separated himself from Reneesme's embrace and sat in the chair. "I'm a big sissy for being scared of this small situation."

Reneesme grinned. She took the razor and slowly combed it through his hair; letting chunks of it fall to her bedroom floor. Jacob once again closed his eyes only trembling slightly now. Reneesme whistled soft tunes to gentle Jacob's anxiety.

"Ta da!" Reneesme exclaimed at her now finished masterpiece. It had been five minutes and Jacob had seemed to have fallen asleep. "Jake! Wake up!"

"Huh? W-what's going on?" Jacob slowly opened his eyes. In the mirror, he saw a man with short but not too short hair. The man had his hair slightly sticking out softly at the front. He had the ruggedly-handsome sort of look.

Jacob looked up at Reneesme—Reneesme with a triumphant smile on her heart shaped face. Jacob ran his fingers through his hair surprised to find that it was soft and shapeable. He stood up and shook his hair forward and back. Reneesme chuckled.

"You're acting like a foreigner who has just learned about automatic doors," she laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm just amazed at how it's short but still long and soft. Do you know what I mean?" Jacob mused, still playing with his hair.

"Alright Jake, let's go and show everyone your new and improved handsome look," Reneesme said excited.

"You think I'm handsome?" Jacob asked his eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course I do, dog! Now let's go!" Reneesme took Jacobs hand and pulled him away with her.


End file.
